


Knight in Shining Armor

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong barges into the chamber and draws his sword to the level of his heart, ready and waiting to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Tricked. Original Prompt: Infinite in a fairy tale AU.
> 
> Written for the **halloween 2011: trick-or-treat exchange** for [repackagedx](http://repackagedx.livejournal.com/).

Sungjong barges into the chamber and draws his sword to the level of his heart, ready and waiting to strike. 

As it turns out, he's too late--the knights sent by the evil witch are already laying on the ground, unconscious, helmets nowhere to be seen. Standing over them is undoubtedly the princess who Sungjong has traveled here to find, though she's certainly not the person who he envisioned; the one in his head had flowing black hair and eyes glowing like ponds under moonlight. This one has the right hair color, but it's chopped short and there's nothing glowing in her eyes except the flames from her fireplace.

The princess quirks an eyebrow, but her gesture looks more like it's out of irritation than curiosity. Sungjong swallows.

"I've come to rescue you?" he tries.

Sungjong hadn't thought it was possible, but the princess seems to eye him with even more disdain. She lifts her stoker, toys with the points (stains her fingertips red) and says, "I don't need rescuing."


End file.
